


Noteworthy

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, I really like Henry, Mild Language, One Shot, Writing Prompt, don't touch Robin's chalkboard, just for fun cuz I enjoy puns and also Morgan is precious, puns, slight encounter editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Robin's beloved strategy chalkboard has been defaced by- dare she say it- puns. The person who dared to do such a thing can't seem to be deterred, though, and soon she finds herself drawn into her own joke-filled conversation with the stranger via writing back and forth.A small writing prompt I found, based on the idea that someone comes in to work to find that someone has left a message on their whiteboard. My first thought was Henry and puns, so I had to write this fic~





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really like Henry.  
> Like. He is. My favorite Awakening character. Of all time.  
> And while I like his supports with the female avatar, I can think of a million other hilarious and adorable ways for them to end up together. This is just one of them. :3

“ _Pun of a Kind_.”  
Robin tapped the dry rag impatiently against her upper thigh, coating her robe with chalky white dust. _Who could have the nerve?_  
The chalkboard in the main tent was for _strategical use only_. Everybody knew that. Any doodlers or absentminded note-takers throughout the camp had faced the clear distinction from their chief tactician- _don't touch my chalkboard._  
So who in the Ylissean army thought they could get away with-of all things-wordplay on Robin’s beloved chalkboard? This was madness! This was rebellion! But above all, it was unruly, it needed to be shut down before it got out of hand! If she let the clever prankster get away with this, then she might be seen as a pushover by her militia. And if there was one thing Robin was _not_ , it was a pushover.  
...of course, they _did_ have a lot of new recruits, and it _had_ been kind of confusing lately. It was possible they hadn't heard the rule yet. And since she was a fair and just woman, Robin decided that, just this once, she would let them off with a warning.  
She wiped away the silly message and replied in her scrawly, loopy penmanship: “ _Please do not use the chalkboard without permission from the general or the tactician. Thank you for understanding. :)_ ”  
The smiley face, she figured, made it just friendly enough to make sure the violator knew they weren't in trouble, but the serious tone assured they understood not to do it again.  
Satisfied, Robin grabbed the book she had been looking for in the first place off of the mapped-out table in the center of the room and went on with her day.

_________________________________

“ _Forgot your notebook again? You're quilling me here._ ”  
Robin almost leaped backwards at the offending message. It hadn't been there five minutes ago when she'd been rummaging around for a spare Thunder tome, but it was certainly there now. And so was her strategy book, which she had come back for after realizing she'd left it in the central tent.  
She stared in shock, mildly seething at the vandalism (This was absolutely vandalism). Who could have done it? Her own message had only just been there; how could they have replaced it so quickly? Not to mention that they somehow knew she had left her book there, and that she had in fact done so several times in the past month. (Her mind was on other things, such as dealing with the fact that Chrom’s daughter from the future had showed up, and that various other spawn of soldiers were appearing left and right.)  
But there was no mistaking it. It was definitely written in the same tall, tilted print as the previous note, so whoever had left it must have been the same person as before. And they were very acutely aware of Robin’s habits and whereabouts in the camp. Not only was one of her subordinates acting out of line, but the tactician seemed to be dealing with a full-on stalker.  
Thoroughly disgusted, she smeared the writing away with her coat sleeve and scribbled, “ _Whoever is doing this, your inappropriate actions will not be tolerated. Be here at exactly three hours past dawn tomorrow, or you will suffer serious consequences._ ”  
Huffing in contempt, Robin snatched her notebook up and marched out of the tent.

_________________________________

 _“I dropped in, but you weren't here. Don't you know how to keep track of tome?_ ”  
“Unbelievable!”  
Robin stormed up to the board and wiped the words away with the same force as if she were wiping out a horde of risen. How dare someone mock her like this? She was two minutes late because Tharja couldn't find her Nosferatu. _Two_. _Minutes_. How did this person manage to A: see her helping the dark mage search for her missing tome and B: get here fast enough to jot this down without Robin seeing them enter or exit the tent? She was six feet away, for Naga’s sake!  
Whatever. Fine. If they wanted to play this game, she could too. Loath as she was to admit, Robin had no idea who this mysterious jokester was, but she figured that if she went along with them, they had to give something away, right? And the second they did… May the gods have mercy on their soul when she was through with them.  
She whipped out a piece of chalk.  
_“I wish I could have seen you, but I suppose it just wasn't tent to be._ ”  
That would show them. This chief tactician was not to be trifled with.

_________________________________

“ _What a shame. I bearly get to see you around camp.”_  
They'd had bear meat to eat that night.  
“ _Indeed. If only I could sea who you were._ ”  
The day they'd fought at the port on behalf of Ferox.  
“ _You might if you were out and aboat more_.”  
“ _Sorry, as tactician my job keeps me studying warfare late into the knight_.”  
It went for several weeks. Robin found herself ducking into the main tent whenever she wasn't busy, knowing that the mystery punner would have found the time to reply to her latest note. In spite of her original mindset, she had to admit, it was a nice distraction from the war raging around them. It also gave her a reason not to think about the fact that at this point, nearly her entire army was surrounded by their future children, while she alone spent her time wrapped up in planning. She had no time to take a husband; it interfered with her duties.  
That aside, she liked this little conversation. This person she was talking to… They seemed to have all the time in the world, and it was as if they devoted every second of it to her. For some reason, they had taken an interest in Robin and Robin alone.  
And they noticed things.  
“ _You didn't show up at the dining hall for dinner. Did you not have thyme?”_  
“ _Apologies, I was busy looking over strategies. I'm sure the meal was eggcellent.”_  
“ _You seem distracted on the battlefield. That can't end well. Hair to team up next time?”_  
“ _Gladly. I'd love the combpany.”_  
Finishing the sentence, Robin felt her heart jump in her chest. So casually, this stranger had asked her to fight beside them. Did this mean she'd finally get to see their face? And when she did… What would she do? Punch them? Hug them? Stand there and not speak at all?  
She only had one day to decide. They were heading off to search for a treasure they had been tipped off about tomorrow.

_________________________________

The tactician scanned the field. Where had all of these risen come from? They seemed to be popping up out of nowhere, which was normal, but on floating ice crystals? That didn't make any sense.  
Her eyes stopped on a figure in the middle of the chaos. His dark robe almost mirrored her own, and his pale bangs fell into his face as he launched a shaky fire spell at an assaulting risen.  
The creature shrank back, then collapsed into a cloud of smoke. The boy sighed with short-lived relief before moving onto the next enemy.  
Robin’s grip tightened on her own magical tome. The young person was surrounded; there was no way he could take them all out on his own.  
“Help him first! The treasure is second priority to innocent lives,” she shouted to her troops.  
Nods of understanding came from all over the battlefield.  
“Understood, commander. I believe I'm supposed to be your partner for this fight?”  
Robin squeaked in surprise and whipped around. “H-Henry!”  
The mage laughed. (Giggled, really.) “Didn't expect me to be your pun-buddy, tactician? I'm surprised you didn't guess sooner.”  
“Yeah, well, you know me.” Robin slashed at an oncoming monster, ducking another step closer to the stranded boy. “I don't get to talk to anyone much… To be honest, I didn't know much about you.”  
“You're very dedicated to your work.” Henry shot a blast of dark magic at a risen behind the tactician, triggering a grateful look from her. “I wanted to talk to you, but you always seemed busy. I thought messing with your board might be an interesting way to break the ice, heh.”  
“Pff. Well, at first I was pretty miffed. But I guess it worked.”  
At last she reached the young man, hopping over onto the same floating block as him. Henry followed.  
Robin sent a wave of lightning at an enemy creeping up on the kid at the same time that he turned and hurled his fire at it. The risen poofed into nothingness between them, and the pale-haired boy gasped.  
The tactician stepped towards him. “Excuse me, are you injured? We're here to help.”  
He shook his head. “Mother? Don't you recognize me?”  
“W-what?”  
He tilted his head to the side. “Morgan? Your pride and joy? Light of your life?”  
“I… I think you're confused. Did you come with Lucina?”  
The supposed Morgan scrunched his face up in thought. “I don't think so…”  
“I'm a bit young to have a child of your age, aren't I? Perhaps we should worry about the complications later, and focus on the battle right now?”  
“Okay,” the boy said slowly. “But… I know that you're my mother. I couldn't be more sure of anything. I can't remember anything else, though...”  
Henry interjected himself. “Don't worry, little bird. Your mom here's smart as a tack. She'll figure out where you came from and why your memory is so out of whack in no time!”  
“Yeah…” Robin looked back for a moment before moving on to rejoin the fight. She did a double-take; the image looked almost familiar. Henry and Morgan, side by side… Gods, their hair was practically the same color. Something clicked in her head, and for a moment, a small smile graced her lips. “And don't worry, Morgan. I have no doubt either that you are my son.”  
Everything was starting to make sense.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore the thought of Henry calling Morgan his 'little bird'. Robin is named after a bird, after all, and yknow, crows. Very bird-oriented family.  
> And yeah, I know the kids don't appear until the units have actually married, but I like the idea that by meeting their child, maybe the person could realize who they end up with. It's kind of sweet, isn't it?  
> Any who, I needed a break from Paper Planes, so I decided to write this. Hope you enjoyed~


End file.
